Star Trek:The Final Invasion
by Lord Noctis
Summary: One year after Nemesis, Riker and Picard have teamed up for a research mission which might revlutionize warp travel. However, a new Borg threat places this mission on hold, and it will take everything the crews of the Enterprise and the Titan have to live
1. Chapter 1

**STAR TREK**

**THE FINAL INVASION**

**

* * *

**

AN:Hey everyone, this is my first ever Star Trek fiction, so feel free to offer constructive advice. Now, I am aware that there hav been books after Nemesis, recording the adventures of Rikers ship and crew, but I have never read any of them. As such, I have opted to simply invent my own crew for Riker's ship. Now I unerstand some people who have read these novels may dislike this idea, but seeing as the novels are non-cannon I see no reason not to try out my own crew. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, please leave reviews.

* * *

**The Nebula**

* * *

Captains log:The _Enterprise-E _has been ordered to escort the _Titan,_ commanded by my former first officer, William Riker. We are to provide protection for the _Titan_ as it preforms a survey of a class 2 takiyon nebula along the Cardasian

border. We believe the nebula may contain unique particles, called tryan particles, that could enhance the performance of our warp engines, if these particles could be harnassed it would go a long way towards furthering our exploration of the galaxy. On a sde note, I am pleased to report my new first officer, Harry Jones, has settled well into his role aboard the _Enterprise, _though we ae still awaiting a new counselor.

--

Captain Jean-luc Picard stepped out onto the bridge where his crew was dligently at work making sure everything was working properly. Commander Harry Jones stood from the captains chair as he spotted Picard. The man was a thinker, he tended to thoroughly

analyze every situation. He was a good officer, maybe as good as Riker had been.

"Report," Picard ordered as he took his chair.

"We should be arriving at the nebula in just a few minutes captain," Jones reported, keeping it short and simple as always.

"Very good. Helm, prepare to drop to impulse speed," Picard said.

"Aye sir," Wesely Crusher said. It had taken some string pulling on the part of his mother, but Wesely had been re-assigned to the enterprise crew. B4, the android Shinzon had attempted to use against Picard, had

taken over Data's position as science officer. He preformed his duties well, but unlike Data he was not inspired to improve himself. In all honesty Picard wished Data were still present to handle those duties. Still, Picard didn't have much of a choice.

"Dropping out of warp now," Wesely reported.

"On screen," Picard said rising from his chair. A moment later the sceen came to life, showing a massive greenish yellow nebula which took up the whole screen. "B4, analysis," Picard said looking to his science officer.

B4's hands flew across the control pad for a moment before he responded. "The nebula is dense with takiyon and omicron particles,"

"Omicron radiation can be harmful to human life," Jones added on.

"Indeed, but the omicron levels do not become dangerous until you reach the inner parts of the nebula, if we keep our research in the outer layers their should be no danger," B4 reported.

Picard nodded as he said "Very well, hail the _Titan,"_

"Aye sir," B4 acknowledged as his hands once again flew into motion.

A moment later Riker appeared on the screen with a frown on his face. "I take it you have also completed your initial scan of the nebula," Picard said.

"Yes we have, Captian this is problematic. According to our computer, any tryan particles will be located deeper inside the nebula," Riker said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"How deep?" Picard asked.

"If these readings are correct, 200,000 kilometers," Riker replied.

"B4," Picard said.

In response the android said "Omicron radiation levels are high enough to cause harm to the crew of the _Titan _that far into the nebula,"

Riker looked thoughtful for a moment before asking "Would it be possible to re-modulate our shields to block the radiation?"

"Perhaps," B4 admitted.

"I'll have Geordi beam over and see if he can give you a hand," Picard said.

"Understood, _Titan _out," The screen went blank.

--

Geordi was intrigued by the _Titan. _It was a Luna-class starship, designed for long term research missions. It was roughly 450 meters long, half the length of the _Enterprise. _Despite being built around research, it was more than

capable of defending itself. It had new multi-phasic shielding, allowing for the shields to recharge while they were active. In addition it had self-adaptive phasers. That is, phasers that were tuned in t the ships sensors, and would automaticly set themselves to the optimal setting for whatever task they had been given.

Georgi contemplated all this as he beamed over to the Luna class ship, and found Riker waiting for him along with an Andorian female.

"Georgi! Long time no see," Riker said stepping forward with an offered handshake.

"Likewise," The engineer responded as he excepted the handshake.

Riker stepped back and gestured at the andorian. "This is my chief engineer, Yevak. You two will be working together,"

"A pleasure to meet you," Geordi said offering his hand.

"The pleasures all mine," Yevak replied, accepting the shake.

"Alright, lets get started," Riker said as he gestured to the door. Geordi nodded and they made their way towards engineering, they had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR TREK**

**THE FINAL INVASION**

* * *

**New Orders**

* * *

Captains Log:After a year aboard the Titan I have fully settled into my role as Captain, and with my beautiful wife Dianna as my First Officer, I couldn't be feeling more confident. For the past three hours we have maintained our position exactly

5000 kilometers outside the nebula's outer reaches. Geordi, an old friend of mine and the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise has been working with my own engineer to find a way to modulate our shields against the radiation deeper in the nebula. So far no success.

--

"No, that won't work," Geordi said as Yevak finished explaining her latest idea.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Omicron particles come in two forms, positives and negatives. Both are very dangerous, and both are inside that nebula. This modulation will stop the positives, but the negatives would still be able to slip through," Geordi explained. Yevak

considered that for a moment.

"But then, if we set the shields to a lower freqeuncy that would block the negatives, but then the positives could get in," She observed thoughtfully.

"And setting the shields to a middle frequency would let both in," Geordi added.

A moment of silence passed before Yevak said "This ship has two shield generators, both hooked together to form a single shield. That way if the enemy knocks out one generator, our shields will still be up. Maybe if we deconnected the two

generators we could have two shields around the ship. One to block the negative omicron particles,"

"And the other to block the positive particles, thats good thinking," Geordi finished.

"It'll take a few hours to set it up, but I think we have a solution," Yevak sai with a smile.

--

Riker stared at the veiw screen intently, almost like he expected something to happen. Dianna sat in her chair just watching him.

"Your bored," She observed after a moment.

"Yes I am," Riker replied simply.

Suddenly his badge chirped and Yevak's voice came through "Engineering to the captain,"

"Riker here," Riker said.

"Geordi and I have a way to modulate the shields, but we need your permission to deconnect the shield generators from each other," Yevak explained.

Riker was briefly confused, but then realization hit him. "Do it," He said. "Riker out,"

--

Picard sat behind his desk in his ready room reading through some old records of past battles. Mainly from Kirk's era. Kirk was still remembered as one of the greatest starfleet captains ever, having saved Earth many times from any number of

threats. It always served as inspiration for Picard, to read of past Enterprises, and it was a great way to kill time.

A chirping sound came from his desk, and a minature veiw screen rose out of it. Picard pressed a sequence of buttons to accept the message, and the face of Admiral Janeway appeared. "Admiral, how good to see you again," Picard

greeted with a friendly smile.

"Good to see you as well Jean Luc," Janeway replied. "Hows your assignment going?'

"We hit a minor drawback, but it should be dealt with soon," Picard replied.

"Good to hear, I have a new assignment for the Enterprise," Janeway informed him.

"Please tell me I'm not going to Romulus," Picard said, remembering the last time Janeway had given him an assignment.

Janeway smiled as she said "Don't worry, its just a simple task. An anomoly of some sort has opened a few lightyears from your current position, I just want you to go see what it is,"

"Very well, I'll get right to it," Picard said.

"Good to hear it, Janeway out," Janeway said, then the veiwscreen went blank.

Picard took a moment to collect his thoughts, then made his way to the bridge. "Hail the _Titan,"_ He ordered. B4 quickly pressed a series of bttons, and a moment later Riker appeared on the screen. "Will, I'm afraid were going to have

to leave you for awhile, we just recieved orders to investigate an anomoly," Picard said.

"Understood, are you going to want your Chief Engineer back?" Riker asked.

"He should be fine over there, we should be back within a few hours," Picard replied.

"Well then, I'd hate to delay you," Riker said with a smile.

Picard returned the smile as he said "See you in a bit, Picard out," The veiw screen went blank.

", set a course for the anomoly," Picard ordered.

"Aye sir," Wesely acknowledged as he began typing, and a moment later the Enterprise leapt into warp.


End file.
